Community Service Blanc
by machine sleep
Summary: The winner from my people's vote ,after another public outburst lands Blanc with seven days of community service,will she last? will she lost her CPU powers? read and find out.


Machine Sleep Presents

Community Service Blanc

Hey I want to think Sora, Jay, Knight25 and to everyone else who voted and as promise here's the winner,Community Service Blanc.

* * *

I don't own anything

* * *

.

Chapter one: prologue to community service

Foot steps echo through the empty building that was the Lowees Basilicom as Blanc walk through the empty halls with regret and anger, for really the first time in her life Blanc was powerless, no sarcastic comebacks, no getting her way with force, nothing just condemn with the fate that was placed upon her.

Her hands twitching from pent up frustration as she open her bedroom door with the door creaky didn't help the youngster as the sound further annoyed her, she close the door behind her as she took her hat off and tossed it hard on the floor in rage with only burring her face in her pillow in a effort to try in give her some comfort.

"Fuck..."

She said in a whisper as the events from today kept replying in her mind not wanting her to forget, rather she liked or not Blanc had to have reality.

Location: Lowee Capital Book Store 11 am.

With all writers and authors(good or bed in which is Blanc's case in the latter)usually held an event when they release a new piece of fiction they had finish publishing for the masses to flock like sheep and the eat it all up, even if the content was shit as long as the author was well known people bought it just to keep up with Joanne's as the saying goes.

The event was going well thinks Blanc using social media like MyBook and YourToube to promote her work the crowd out put was worth it as her books were selling at a great rate,(about time these sheep understand pure creativity when they see it")the young writer said as she had finish selling her 200th book,but like life you can't please everyone and that was Blanc's greatest weakness, she couldn't accepted feedback on her work or respect other people's opinions and in Blanc's mind she was right and you were wrong regardless of that the topic was.

"Hi excuse me I like to return this ", said a costumer as the cashier looked at the item he wanted to return,"oh you want to return..oh god how do I say this..DEATHLIGHTER222 THE PRINCESS BLUE AND THE 400 THUNDER BOOBS OF JUSTICE..all caps",the cashier said taking the drink of water after saying the name of the item the man wanted to return.

"Ha yeah my girlfriend got me this and I have to say this book sucks and person who wrote this is either handy cap or trolling",he said taking to cashier who turn pale as Blanc hearing all this made her way to the cashier and before any money could be refunded she slam the register shut and handed the man back the book with a darkly glare as the cashier played it safe in did nothing.

"The hell?",the man said as Blanc shoved the book back in his hand,"hey I know you, you wrote this crap you can't stop a customer from returning something they didn't like after the item was already brought, the man said as he again attempted to return the item only to have Blanc again stop the cashier from giving the man his refund.

"Just because your too slow to understand a good story doesn't give you right to return it",Blanc said arrogantly as the man snap and slam the book on the floor causing everyone in the store to put their attention himself and Blanc.

"You know what the problem with your writing is?" the fact it is nothing more then a Mary Sue ego rub that's what it is!" You write these little shit little stories with no thought put into them just to insert your self and do whatever you want"."your just a little insure prick that's the CPU of this nation and that's they come here and buy your shit because out of fear not because your skills you flat board", the man said as ended his rant and stomp on the book before making his leave.

Blanc was getting unstable as she never had anyone talk to her like that even the CPU's didn't talk down to her like that as she looked the people around her she fell her insure appearing with images of people mocking her,laughing at her and only thing she could was protect her,with no thought at all she HDD and attack the man from behind and proceed to beat him not caring if she killed him or not he treated her,made her feel unsafe this is how Blanc's train of thought was.

The aftermath was not a pretty one for Lowee as the backlash resulted in lost of shares and fines out the ass and to bring some order to this a CPU meeting was held.

"CPU Blanc of Lowee this can't go on as this is sixth time you had one of these outburst and too me your not mentally stable continue to be the nation's CPU",rather then take away your powers your instead sentence to seven days community service and note this if you have another outburst that's it you'll lose your powers and remain a human that is all", Histoire said as other oracles looked with discuss but oddy Mina the Lowee's oracle didn't stand up for Blanc manly she blame herself as she was the one who raise Blanc.

The other CPU's were mix about this,Neptune felt empthy for Blanc but justify what she did, Noire wanted Blanc and in turn she would take over Lowee and take their assets, but the one that was hit the hardness was Vert the CPU of LeanBox and to Blanc's eyes bitter rival,she could see the small tears forming in her small blue eyes as she walk out of the meeting hall with regret and rage in her heart.

Theses were the events that kept replaying in Blanc's mind as she sob in her pillow knowing that just one more outburst and game over she would lose powers something she cherish more than the other CPUS did ,to Blanc without her powers she was just another useless Human she thought to herself as she hug her pillow tightly as she awaited to see what fade had in store for her.

Chapter one end.


End file.
